In the field of telecommunications, individuals can subscribe to mobile services offered by a number of different service providers. For example, an individual can subscribe to a particular mobile service for their mobile phone that is offered by a particular service provider. An individual often makes this decision based upon the features offered by the service provider and/or the service's compatibility with the individual's device. A service provider can provide mobile services through a telecommunications system. A telecommunications system can include various functions which can work together to provide mobile services to subscribers.
When a telecommunications device or system is designed, it is designed such that a service provider using the system can offer mobile services with particular features. In some instances, a service provider may desire to change the features that are available with a mobile service. For example, a service provider may desire to add a call forwarding feature to a particular mobile service based upon user requests or compatibility with a particular wireless device, among other reasons. However, changing these telecommunications devices or systems may involve the designer of the system, device, or software applications thereon having to customize the device, system, or software, for the particular service provider. This may involve visits from the designer or specialized instructions to be written, which can be expensive and time-consuming.